Normal, yeah Right
by HunterofArtemis13
Summary: Bella has always had a normal life. Or so she thought. When she meets Percy Jackson and Edward Cullen her life is turned upside down. Summary sucks. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Sawn, a normal name. Charlie and Rene Swan, normal parents. Normal house, normal school, normal life. I have always had an ordinary life. A plain girl, brown hair and brown eyes, and very pale. I've dated a few guys, been here and there, even been to a concert.

Sounds like a normal life right? Well my normal life was about to become very abnormal.


	2. Flying, I Hate It

"Bella, I'll miss you." Mom said hugging me tightly. I was about to board a plane to New York to live with my dad, Charlie. He was actually the police chief of Forks, Washington, but he was currently living in New York with. He was promoted to an officer in New York. He hasn't figured why he was transferred across the country, or why he could keep his job in Forks.

"I'll miss you to. And you'll have Phil around to keep you company. Hopefully he'll remember to by the groceries," I tried to joke, my smile felt weak like my knees felt. I turned so she wouldn't my tears.

"_Flight 124 now boarding," _a female voice said over the intercom. "Well that's me." I said giving Rene one last hug before turning and walking toward the plane. I was currently in Phoenix, Arizona, where my mom lived with her new husband, Phil Dawyer.

I had never liked flying; it was like someone was going to strike me down at any moment. I wasn't afraid of heights; I'd been in the Seattle Tower, wasn't scared of heights then. It was like I was in a different world.

I looked at my ticket and groaned I got a window seat. I noticed that the two seats next to mine were empty. As I sat down another girl about my age sat next to me. She was wearing a pair of jeans, flip-flops and a blue shirt. She had her long jet black hair tied back in a pony tail. She grimaced when she noticed that I was in the window seat.

"Do you want the window seat?" I asked hopefully. A smile of relief formed on her lips. "Oh thank! I am a little claustrophobic and sitting next to the window helps."

"Well I hate flying, and sitting next to the window just makes it worse."

"Oh, afraid of heights?" She asked.

"Well…" I bit my lip trying to figure out how to answer. "I just don't like flying. It's like the plane is going to crash at any at any moment. By the way, my name is Isabella, Bella for short."

"Angela," She said shaking hands with me. "I'm going on vacation to visit my mother. She and my dad divorced when I was little. Dad gets me in the summer and mom in the school year."

"That's sort of what I'm doing. My parents found me on their door step when I was two months old. There was a note with my name, age and birth on it."

"My parents were just out of high school, newly married and willing to give raising a child a try. They divorced when I was little. My mom ran off with me to Phoenix, my dad stayed in Forks." Angela gave me a confused look. I laughed. "My dad was the chief of police in Forks Washington. He was promoted to an officer in New York. We still don't know why he was transferred all the way across the country."

Angela and I were so absorbed in our conversation that I didn't notice the person sit down next to me.

**YAY! I got another chapter up!**

**I'm taking a poll, who should sit next to Bella? Edward, Percy, Alice, or Annabeth? Vote on my page. Don't 4get to review! **


	3. Problems

**Hey! Yeah I'm updating finally. And Percy won the poll! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight! **

**BPOV**

The boy who sat down next to me was about my age. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, jeans and a sea green tee shirt and looked just as terrified as I was. On the other side of the plane was a girl was blonde, curly hair and scary gray eyes. The other boy had a cap on and a limp to his walk.

"Percy," the boy said "you have to-" he was cut off by a voice saying _"Please sit in your seats and buckle up as we begin our flight." _The boy looked worried as the blonde girl dragged him away. The boy, who I took as Percy, turned to me and said "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I _hate _flying. I'd much rather be back home on the beach." Something flashed across his face, then disappeared. "Yeah me too. By the way I'm Percy Jackson. I live with my mom in New York."

"I'm Bella, my dad is currently an officer in New York, but the home town is Forks, Washington. Dad was transferred all the way across the country just for a promotion he didn't even need. My mom lives in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents divorced when I was little. Well they aren't my real parents, I was found on their door step when I was two months old." For some reason I felt like I could trust him.

He nodded, like he understood. Once the plane was in the air he got up and said, "Excuse me but I have to find my friends."

"Go ahead, they looked worried." He smiled and walked away. I turned back to Angela.

**PPOV**

As Grover, Annabeth, and I boarded the plane I could tell that they were nervous, Zeus could blast us out of the sky at any moment, but since I was the child of the prophecy I doubt that Zeus would.**(A/N Bella is only 16 and the prophecy is 17, and Percy is also 16)** "Percy, I smell something powerful, but not a monster." Grover hissed in my ear.

We were just returning from the underworld, visiting Nico. He was helping his dad, Hades, with the dead. A volcano in Italy erupted, not me this time, and killed over 5,ooo people. Chiron called and told us to get back a soon as possible, even to take a plane if necessary.

"A demigod?" I asked. He nodded solemnly, "A child of the Big Three." I glanced at my ticket then at the open seat in front of me. I sat down and looked at the girl next to me. She seemed as scared as I was. "Percy, you have to-" he was cut off by a voice saying, _"Please sit down in your seats and buckle up as we begin our flight." _

Go, I'll be fine, I mouthed. I could feel his excitement and worry as Annabeth dragged him away. I turned to the girl next to me. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I _hate_ flying. I'd rather be back home on the beach," she said longingly. "Yeah, me too," I agreed, "by the way I'm Percy Jackson, I live with my mom in New York."

"I'm Bella," she said, "My dad is currently an officer in New York, but the home town is Forks, Washington. Dad was transferred all the way across the country for a promotion he didn't even need. My mom lives in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents divorced when I was little. Well they aren't my real parents, I was found on their doorstep when I was two months old."

I nodded in understanding. Once the plane was in the air I got up and said, "Excuse me but I have to find my friends." She smiled and said "Go ahead, they looked worried." She turned back to the other girl.

I quickly found Annabeth and Grover. "We have a problem," I said.

**Haha cliffy! The sooner you review the sooner I update!**


	4. What problem?

**O.K. here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or PJO**

_Recap: _

_PPOV _

_I quickly found Annabeth and Grover, "we have a problem," I said._

Now:

PPOV

"And this problem is?" Annabeth asked. I looked accusingly at Grover. "You didn't tell her?"

"Well…" he said sheepishly, "I was trying to read your emotions. You were really close to them."

"Well I _was_ really close. I sat right next to her." Annabeth looked extremely annoyed by now. "Would you please just tell me what is going on!" I smiled. "Wise Girl really doesn't know what's going on?" I teased.

"Percy! This sounds important," she scolded, but a smile still spread across her face. "O.K. I give in." I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. "Grover smelt a powerful half-blood. A child of the Big Three. It was the girl who sat next to me, with the brown hair." Annabeth sat in stunned silence.

"But she was like sixteen. She couldn't have gone that long without being discovered."

"There is someone who knows about her," I said slowly, "Her dad was transferred all the way across the country, from Forks, Washington to New York."

"There must be someone looking out for her." Annabeth said quietly.

"Annabeth maybe you should go sit with her, her name is Bella," I said. "Yeah, that is probably a good idea," agreed Grover. Annabeth nodded and walked away.

"I'll be in the bathroom. I'm going to IM Chiron; I bet he has a part in this."

Grover nodded, "I'll keep an eye for monsters." With that I set off to find out where the heck the bathrooms are.

**I know it's a short chapter but, it is more like a filler chapter. I'm also starting a new story so it may be a while before I update again. Maybe if I get some reviews I'll update sooner!**


	5. Secrets

**Finally the next chapter.**

PPOV

After about 5 minutes of searching I found the bathrooms. I turned on the sink and pulled a flashlight out of my backpack. I shoved my hand in my pocket and found a drachma. "Goddess, please accept my offering." I prayed. When the coin simmered in the mist I said "Chiron at Camp Half-blood."

"Percy," Chiron said "what's wrong?" I was trying to give him one of Annabeth's death glares, but I bet I looked like I was pouting. "What do you know about a girl named Bella?" I asked suspiciously. " What do you mean," was his brilliant response.

"The half-blood who is a child of the Big Three, and possibly a child of Poseidon." I looked at him trying to get in his head. "Yes, I'm the one who brought her here. The thing is Percy; you might not be the Child of the Prophecy."

BPOV

After a while the blonde girl returned in Percy's place. "Hi I'm Annabeth, I let Percy sit with Grover, and you know guy stuff." She sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella I just got a text from my friend, I'm going to go sit with her," Angela said to me. "Go ahead, I've got Annabeth." She left with her stuff.

"So you're Percy's girlfriend?" I asked. She stiffened. "Well…" she said, "_I _want to move on with the relationship, turn it into something more." She sighed and suddenly glared at me. "You tell him or any one I said that and you won't live to see the next day," she threatened.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell. I have my secrets and I'll tell you one to make us even." I paused, looking for the right secret to tell. Something was off about Annabeth and Percy, Maybe they were like me.

Remember when I said that I have a normal life? Well I was lying. **( I was going to stop it there but I decided to be nice and continue!)**

I see things, not normal things. Monsters, that's what I see. They always seem to follow me. To never try to hurt me, it's like I have a force that protects me. I understand these things, but they are not natural.

"Annabeth, I'm trusting you with my biggest secret. I _see_ things, things that aren't normal. They are like the monsters from Greek stories. And they follow me, but they never hurt me, like I have A protective barrier around me." I felt the tears coming. "They knock on my window at night," I let the tear flow freely now, "they keep me awake at night and they is my name. _'Isabella'_ they say _'until you're_ _seventeen...'" _I cried into Annabeth's shoulder, she rubbed calming circles on my back.

"I understand what you mean," she said softly," That happens to me except I don't have anything to protect myself with other than my knife." Annabeth was crying along with me now. "Bella I'm going to take you somewhere where they can't even get within A 100 miles near you. There are others who are like you and me. We are like one big family, and we protect each other." She smiled despite the tears.

"Annabeth?" I questioned, "The monsters won't try to kill Rene or Charlie, will they. They are the only family I have."

"No, I don't think they will. Once I take you to the camp they should stop bothering them. I'm warning you now that you may never see them again."

"If that's what will keep them safe." I bit my lip. _If I stay, _I thought,_ they will be in danger. Without me they are just more of an open target. _"Can we leave someone to protect them?" Annabeth nodded slowly.

"You know that my parents left me on Charlie and Rene's doorstep when I was small." I said breaking the silence.

"My mom left me with my dad, and then he remarried to a horrid woman. They didn't like me. When I was 7 I ran away. I finally made it to camp. I didn't get to ever leave camp until Percy came along…"

"Did I hear my name?" Percy asked grinning. His smile faded when he saw our puffy, red eyes. "What happened?" he asked, reaching toward his pocket. A warning look from Annabeth and he stopped.

"Can I barrow Annabeth for a sec?" I nodded, knowing my voice would betray me. Annabeth gave me one last look at me and left.

About five minutes later a very pretty, short pixie like girl, and a very handsome boy walked by. They turned at my sniffle and the girl slid into the seat next to me. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She looked normal enough; the golden eyes prefect features, but the eyes flickered to red and back. I was her for her true self. "Vampire," I whispered, and then I passed out.

* * *

**HA HA cliffy! The more reviews I get the sooner I update!! U no you want too!**


	6. I meet an army of monsters

**Finally I got another chapter up!**

**I don't own anything!**

I sensed there were many people in the room. I was one a soft surface, and not in the air. How did I know? I didn't have a feeling of impending doom. I sat up and looked around the room. Percy, Annabeth, their friend Grover, and seven vampires were all looking at me anxiously. "Bella, are you alright?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Can you please explain what happened?"

"Well, when we came back we saw that you were gone and got worried. We searched the plane until we found you, passed out in his arms. They said that you had passed out because of lack of food. Grover could tell that that they were vampires and Annabeth knew that you could see there the mist. The sight of a vampire on a plane was too much of a shock so you passed out." Percy explained.

"Wait if they are vampires then how are we still alive?" I inquired. I checked my neck for bite marks. Everyone laughed. "Well we are not normal vampires. We feed off animals. That is why our eyes are gold, plus we wouldn't want to cause a scene on the plane."

"Well now that we're off the plane we can go see Charlie, right?"

"Ummm… Bella we can't go see Charlie. These monsters that have been following you, well we are taking you to a place where can't hurt you. It's in New York; we have already sent a message to your dad. He understood there is something that we need to tell you" Percy said.

"So, I'm supposed to go off with a bunch of people I hardly know!" I exclaimed. I didn't know anyone of them until an hour ago.

"Bella, well you know how Charlie and Rene adopted you, well we know who your father is. You and Percy are brother and sister. And it is important to get you camp as soon as possible, or else more monsters will come more quickly." Annabeth said to me.

"Fine, I will go, but answer me this, who is my father?"

"At camp, I can smell monsters coming this way." Grover said.

"Well, for now we part ways with you, maybe we'll see each other in the future." The girl that I saw on the plane, I think that her name is Alice. She winked to her family and they laughed.

"Alice can see the future," her husband, Jasper, explained at our looks of confusion.

"Well good-bye for now," I said waving. Then we hoped in the car and drove for awhile.

"There it is, Half-blood hill," Percy announced, pointing at the hill with a pine tree on the top. We parked the car at the bottom of the hill and started to climb up it.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to tell you something that is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me. Well you know in school how you studied the Greek gods and goddesses? Well they are still here today, but not on mount Olympus, but on the 600th floor of the empire state building-"

"Whoa, slow down, the _600__th_floor. I don't think there is a 600th floor, at least the last time I checked." I interrupted.

"Well there is, only for us though. Normal mortals can't go up there. Now let's go see Chiron."

"Hey Seaweed Brain, forgetting something?" Annabeth said.

"Ummmm….. oh yeah, I'm a son of Poseidon, the sea god. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war craft. We are very sure that you are my sister, so there may be some minor issues but I'm sure we can work around those." Percy looked nervous, in a weird way too.

"Well, welcome to your new home." Grover said.

"Perseusssss Jackson, I see you have found your sssister." A voice hissed behind us. We had stopped halfway up the hill.

We turned to see some sort of snake lady behind us. Percy pulled out what seemed to be a sword, and Annabeth pulled out a knife.

"Grover, get Bella to camp then get the others, there may be more."

"Come on Bella!" Grover said pulling on my hand. I followed him up the hill but was cut off by a bird-like creature. I screamed as she swung her claws at me. I dodged just in time.

Back down the hill I saw more monsters coming. I ran up the hill and almost made it to the tree when a monster tackled me to the ground. I glanced up and noticed it wasn't a monster but a human. The way he looked at me told me that he was with the monsters.

"HELP!" I screamed at the people on the other side of the hill. They looked up at me and their eyes widened. Someone yelled something in Greek and many ran into battle. An arrow shot the person off my back. A pretty girl with a terrified expression ran up to me. "Come with me," she said.

Soon we were in a house that looked more like a mansion. "Chiron, she is here and we're under attack." A man in a wheel chair nodded like he expected this. Then he rose up, and up and up and up. He wasn't human, he was a centaur.

"Stay here with Silena; we will come here once we finish off the monsters." He told me, and then he left.

"Well, I can't do much in battle; usually I help with the wounded." She told me. I just nodded, with the shouts outside it was hard to talk.

After about ten minutes I heard Annabeth yell, "PERCY, NO!"

That was it. I ran outside just in time to see Percy being carried off by the bird lady. The rest of the monsters ran with her.

**Haha cliffy! I'm finally updating! This is going to be fun to finish!**


	7. should i go on?

**Wow I haven't updated in forever! Plus I changed my pen name!**

**Nothing is mine. **

I watched as my newly found brother was dragged off by the bird like creature. He was struggling but it was useless, even I could see that. As the monsters retreated, so did we. A big girl with full battle armor was trying to drag a wailing Annabeth back to us, but she wouldn't move. Finally the horse dude got her back to the house.

"Percy, no he can't be!" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, calm down. We will set up a quest, you may go speak to the oracle."

She nodded mutely and sulked away.

"Ah, Bella. I see you have made it!" The horse dude said. "My name is Chiron."

"You mean like from the stories?" I asked.

He smiled, "yes, like from the stories."

"Chiron, I have news." The big girl said.

**Meh, I cant decide whether or not to continue this story, let me know what you think. **


	8. ok i went on!

**Wow I really am sorry about not updating, I have to share the computer with five different people sp I never get to type on here. I really am sorry and try to update again! **

BPOV

"News?" asked Annabeth hopefully.

"Go on child," Chiron nodded to the scary looking girl.

"The enemy, they are up for a trade. Percy, for the girl." She nodded in my direction.

"Me?" I asked. "What good would _I _do?"

There was silence, I looked around the room. Annabeth had her head down, but I could see her expression. It was a thinking expression. Then, as if a light bulb went off, you looked up me with sad eyes. "To train you," she said, "if they give us Percy, and we give you to them, they would train you to do their dirty work. You die, we they lose an inexperienced fighter, you live they could bend the prophecy in their favor. For them, it's a win, win situation."

"Or, maybe not," Chiron said quietly, "if we were to trick them…" he trailed off.

"You mean. Like a quest? A quest to get Prissy back?" The girl, whom I am yet to find the identity of, asked.

Chiron sighed, "Yes Clarisse, a quest, one for Miss Bella."

"And again I ask _me_? I just got here! Don't I need like training or something?"I asked

"No, not exactly, you must go seek the oracle, then we will sort the rest out. Annabeth? Could you please take Bella to the attic." Chiron asked turning to Annabeth. She nodded solemnly.

I stood up and followed Annabeth to the attic, thinking, _what in the world was an oracle? _Thinking back, I just should have asked then. That way I would have time to run away from the mess I was about to create.

**Okk so I am updating. Finally, maybe ill try to keep up with my promises. I bet most people don't even remember this story! Well till next time… REVIEW!**


End file.
